


Shot Through the Heart

by Minute24



Series: What Could Have Been [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Funny, Injured Lance (Voltron), M/M, Shot Through The Heart, Worried Keith (Voltron), and you're to blame, but sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minute24/pseuds/Minute24
Summary: Lance is on a rescue mission to collect Keith when he's suddenly injured. Has Keith always had such pretty eyes?





	Shot Through the Heart

Lance turned a corner, shouting into his headset as soon as he spotted a slumped figure in familiar red and white armor, “Guys, I found Keith! We’ll meet you at the – “

He was on the ground. Why was he on the ground? Keith’s face appeared above him and Lance couldn’t stop a smile from forming. “Your rescue team is here, buddy!”

“Shit, Lance! Stay still!” His face was wild with panic as he started pulling at Lance’s armor.

“What are you – “ Fire. That’s the only thing he could compare it to. Fire was licking the inside of his ribs, choking the words from his mouth. A muffled scream of agony was torn from him as Keith tore his suit from his chest. One of his hands clawed at the red paladin’s arm.

“Lance, I need you to stay calm, okay? I have to try and bind this up!” Even though his eyes were panicked, Keith’s voice was steady as he placed Lance’s helmet over his own head and spoke into the comms, “Voltron, come in. This is Keith. There’s been an accident and Lance is down. We need immediate extraction.”

Lance could hear the team yelling but their words were hushed to his ears. Something in his body felt like it was loosening up and he started to go limp in Keith’s grip, but a sharp slap rocketed him back to awareness. “Lance, oh quiznack, I’m sorry! Look at me! You need to stay awake!” Another shake and Keith’s face came back into focus, “Lance!”

He grunted, a shaking hand trying to push this asshole away. “What… happened?”

“You came around the corner so fast, I didn’t even look before shooting. I’m so sorry, I – “

“You _SHOT ME?!_ ” The shout had him gasping for air seconds later. Clenching his fingers around Keith’s wrist, he wheezed, “I thought we were a team, Keith.”

“Yes, well, there have been several things trying to kill me over the last two weeks and I’m a little jumpy!” The Korean’s hands worked quickly, bandaging the smoking wound. The movements didn’t help Lance’s pain and he eventually let his head loll backwards, too weak to remain up. Blood was pounding through his veins. And judging by the smell, it was also spilling out of the hole in his chest.

He felt a shiver run across his skin. Why was it so cold on this ship?

Slick hands eventually rested on either side of his face. Keith’s purple tinted gaze looked over him, “Lance, are you awake?”

“Has anyone told you…. you have beautiful eyes?”

Red bloomed across his face and Keith moved back at the raspy words with a frown, “Good god, you’re going into shock already.”

An explosion from somewhere on a lower level rocked the floor. Wincing, Lance watched the ceiling begin to slowly spin. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth, but he slurred out, “Nah, I’ve jus’ always really liked yer eyes.” Speak of the devil. They leaned forward and it was like Lance was staring into a purple galaxy, with black holes ready to swallow him alive.

“Quiznack, Lance. They aren’t that nice.” Keith’s words jolted him. Oh. Had he said that out loud? The fiery color on Keith’s face was worth it though.

“Well, imma die… anyway so I mi’ aswell say it.” The air in his throat felt like it was rattling. Was that normal? He opened his mouth to ask but Keith beat him to speaking,

“You aren’t going to die, Lance. But – But I always liked your eyes too.” He gave an awkward cough, dragging Lance up against the wall as the ship shook again. Now that he’d said something, it was like he had to get the rest out. “I’ve never seen the ocean, but I always thought maybe your eyes would look like it.”

Lance felt his mouth drop. _Damn._ And he thought he was the smooth one. He reached up and lightly touched the red soaked fabric bound across his chest. Looking at his stained fingers, he let out a chuckle that had him nearly bending in half from the pain.

“Lance? Lance, what is it? What’s wrong?”

He slowly held up his shaking hand. He grinned, “ _Shot through the heart… and you’re to blame._ ”

The look of disgust that song earned him nearly killed him. Quite literally. Barking out in laughter, he felt something in his chest _pop_. He froze and slammed a hand to his wound. Meeting Keith’s worried face, he rasped, “That’s not good.”

Someone was yelling at him. He couldn’t hear the words, but he knew it wasn’t friendly yelling, like he and Hunk would sometimes talk. No, this was _bad_. Slumping over on his side, he felt hands tugging him. Purple and black swirled across his vision.

“Lance, please you need to stay with me. I need you! I need you to stay alive!” That was Keith, right? He sounded so far away though. Then who was holding him? Other voices joined in, echoing around in his head. Massive arms picked him up, one freezing cold compared to the other and suddenly the purple was replaced with white. Oh, maybe it was Shiro.

“Hey, sharpshooter. We’re going to get you out of here. You just need to hold on a little while longer, okay?”

Lance curled into the man’s chest, vision going dark. The last thing he saw was Keith standing still, dark red staining the front of his armor and staring after his teammates.

 

 

For once, Lance didn’t have any dreams in the healing pod. There was just this vast expanse of nothing but purple and black, with the occasional flash of red. It was soothing, really.

Cold air rushed over him and he staggered out of the pod, into strong hands that avoided the aching knot on his chest. Taking shallow breathes, Lance gently prodded the raised scar over his heart. It certainly wasn’t going to be pretty when it finally healed. He winced. It wasn’t like this was the worst of his scars though. He had several that had almost killed him over the years. Hell, the entire team probably would have died within the first year if not for these healing pods.

“Hey, Lance. You okay?”

The quiet question pulled him back from his thoughts and Lance looked up into a set of worried eyes. Purple. Some of the tenseness released from under his skin and he smiled,

“Hey, Mullet. I’m alive.”


End file.
